Can you find beauty in sorrow?
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: The gods themseleves have fallen to the new evil, now its up to a few surprised people to take over. Can Kagome really stand to be the goddess of love, when her heart aches so much, but will her heart be mended? A KagomexHiei.
1. Chapter 1

Hera looked at heavens around her, they were stained with blood, the blood of her kin, the blood of herself, she pulled herself up, her whole family, her friends,  
the gods and goddess's that were her everything, she herself a goddess, the queen.  
The titans, monsterous half creatures with no regret had killed them all, and soon her.  
No, not all, Prometheous the good titan had deffened them, but he too had been slaughtered.  
She raised her hands, and she was engulfed in a bright light, and sent to the office of one Reikai prince, Koenma.

(Koenma's office.)

Koenma was doing some paper work, when he saw a bright light shine and fade, and there layed the form of his secret love, Hera. (She dosn't know he loves her)  
"Hera, what happened!"

"The titans broke free, they cough, killed all the Gods...all except me, and soon that to shall be mended." "What? No, I won't let you die!I won't lose you a secound time!" "Koenma, what do you mean?" Before the prince could respound Hera started to cough, and blood spilled down from her mouth. Koenma was out her side before the blink of an eye.  
"Koenma, my time on this earth groes short, I have neary(Sp?) a few moments left, please, there is something,  
I need to tell you." Koenma nodded yes, "The other immortals and I, we new that we would some day fall,  
so we cast a spell, that our powers would escape, and re-enter other bodys, creating new gods and Goddess, they will still be of their own accord but our powers will be with them. Now don't give me that look Koenma, I must do this, so we can all rest in peace." Koenma nodded, with tears streaming down his face, Hera suddenely closed her eyes, and started to chant.

"I call upon the mortal ways, strip me of my guiding ways,it may not stay. Here now the words of the gods, the secrets we hide in the night, the oldests of magics are invoked here, I call upon the acient power, in this place,and in this hour, I call upon the magic power, give our power to those that next be, the gods of Olympus from here on they shall be!" Hera glowerd a heavenly blue, and her power left, her there, still looking the same, but with all her life and power having left her.  
"Hera, I am sorry I never got to tell you I loved you, but why would a goddess want to be with a lowly reikai prince?"

(In other parts of the world, some even closer than one may think.The people who will become the gods will still be like themselves, just with more power, they will not be like the greek gods, at all besides their power.)

In parts of the world, the new gods of Olympus were now being formed, there names?  
Sango, was currently becoming like the great goddess of war, wisdom, the arts, inner beauty, and education.  
Inuyasha, was becoming like the god of war and heros

Miroku becoming like Bacchus, the god wine, theater, and sexuality. (Roman spelling.)

Kuwabara was transforming into the likes of the god Hephaestus, the immortal of fire, artisans,weaponry, and workmanship.

Keiko was becoming like the goddess Artemis, the immortal of the moon, the hunt, animals, chastity, and fertility.

Ron Weasely was becoming like the god Poseidon, god of the oceans.

Shippo became like Hermes, the god of Travelers, shepereds, guidence, consulation, reuniouns, and the messengers of the gods.

Botan was becoming like the goddess Hera, (Power wise I mean.) the immortal of marriage, sacrifices, and fedility, ruling queens, and queen of the immortals.

Kaoru (From Ruroni Kenshin.) was becoming like the goddess Demeter, immortal of earth, flowers, plants, food, preservation of marriage and of agriculture.\

Sesshoumaru was becoming like Zeus, the king of the immortals, the immortal of weather.

Naraku was becoming like Hades, the immortal of death and the underworld.

Naruto was becoming like the sun immortal, Apollo, the immortal of the light, dance, music, reason, medicine, and archery.

Kagome was becoming the like the goddess Aphrodite, the immortal of beauty, love, sexuality, outer beauty, and attraction.  
(She will not be a aur head slut, like the original, but is the goddess of true love. She is still the same old Kagome, just not so up tight.

(A/N) Okay, now, I made Botan and Sesshoumaru the king and queen, but they will only control the east, (Botan.) and the West.(Sesshoumaru.) until the marry eachother.  
They may not end up together, I will take a poll now, who should who be with who? I know, confusing but its 3:46 a.m. Now, they only have the powers of the gods, they are now gods too,  
but I say they are not, and I mean not anything like the originals, they are not so...corrupt for lack of a better word, and as I stated earlier, Kagome will not be so...wild, but more calm and collected, a little more open with certain feelings, but no she will not spread her legs for anything that comes by. Okay?  
Now please review! 


	2. Beauty, but no beast

Kagome felt a strange tingiling sensation in her sleep, she woke up with a start at the sudden shift in power around her and in her own aura, she looked around to see her friends changing, Miroku seemed to now be sixteen, much younger, his hair had was now much long and reached his shoulders.He wore a white silk wrobe, that barely covered anything.

Sango now had on what looked like ancient greek chest armor with a long flowing dress, a sword was strapped to her side, her hair became shorter till it only reached the back of her neck.

Shippo suddenely looked older, as old as Kagome,(Seventeen.And to let you all know they all have Euroupean eyes, and but that is the only things beside hair length, the eye colors will remain the same.) Inuyasha now was wearing a red chest plate armor, he had a sword and shield laying next to him, and he also wore a battle helmet, his har was now in a ponytail, his eye color stayed the same, he was wearing a battle toga, it only came to his mid thigh.

Kagome looked down at herself, she was wearing a dark purpley pink toga that reached the floor and the staps tied behind her neck, with a slit that reached from the floor to her mid thigh, her hair was now wavy and reached her lower thigh, it hung in ringlets at its end, she looked down and saw that her body had indeed matured, to the point she was more beautiful than any other woman, (Goddess of BEAUTY!) her chest was now a c-cup, her figure was that of a hour glass, and she had legs that a super model would kill herself to earn them, "What, what has happened?"

Even her voice had changed, it sounded like a mixture to tinkilings bells, a lioness's purr, and the sound of the most beautiful voice sings, but in sync with eachother, to the point that she was beyond comparision to all, goddess of all, she stood, and noticied that her own natural grace was better than that of cats. She ran, with a slight flounce to her step, to the mirror at the other end of the hut, her eye's had changed, she was still Japanese, but her eyes now were more narrowered, giving her a excotic apperance, her lips now a full, lushous red, her skin now a perfect mixture of light and tan skin making her skin looking like it was forged of white gold.

Her nomaly chocolate brown eyes were now a beautiful teal.

"What in the name of the gods..." "Why Kagome, are you beseaching your self?" Kagome spun around, her teal eyes turned to meet clear blue eyes, that were apart of a see through face. She was talking to a ghost.

"Who are you?" "I am Aphrodite, the previous goddess of love, you are now my succesor, you Kagome, are now the new goddess of love, beauty, attraction,and sexuality.

I am here to tell you a little about your new...station, you see there is something you must know, there are race of beings out to get you know that you have recieved the power of the gods. You have the power to teleport in the flare of pale pink mist, you can effect all forms of human emotion, you are able to taint and purify objest at a whim, you can bring inanimet objest to life, such as a statue, you can make people fall in love at a whim, you can a persons soul mate, you can even effect their personality, you can cause any kind of attraction, you can effect what a person looks like on the outside, you can also make a person streight or gay..." "What!" "They will still be able to chose, but you can change it if you see fit."

Aphrodite taught Kagome how to use her powers, after making sure her friends were asleep, as they too were being taught by the previous deitys.

(P.S. I screwed up last chapter, Selene is the goddess of the moon not Artemis, Helios is the sun god, not Apollo, people in moderen times screw that up alot.I got it from Wikipedia, a website started by people far smarter that all of us. that they are of that but they are not, again sorry!)

When Kagome arrived back at Keade's hut, the others had awoken, "Kago-Kagome! Is that you?" Asked Inuyasha, giving her a lust filled look, "Yes it is I, and my eyes are up here you horney twirp." Inuyasha just shot her a fowl look, "So, Kagome, has everything been explained to you by the past goddess?" "Yes it has."

"So, Kagome, who are you now?" Miroku asked, giving her another once over. "I am the goddess of love, outer beauty, attraction,and sexuality." Miroku was almost ready to pounce on her when Shippo triped him, "Oops, did I do that?" He said in a mock innocent tone.

After all explantions were done, they decieded to hed back to the modern era. Sango, believed that it was a highly unlikely chance for the other Olympians, and as the goddess of wisdom they of course believed her to be right and so set off for the well. While walking to the well a familar presence made it self know, and out cam Sesshoumaru, with his hair now even more silvery, his gold eyes were now a molten bronze in color, so was his skin, he wore a crown of gold with jewels put into it, he also wore a beautiful white toga that went over one shoulder.They talked and finally jumped through the well,


	3. Their back!

Kagome and the others landed in the year 2006, and floated out of the well. "Okay well, I know we said we needed to find the other immortals, but we really need to rest, immortal though we be, still rest we need." They all nodded their agreement, they walked, toga clad and all to the door of the Higurashi homes back door. And the door swung open to show a boy about ten years of age. "SIS!" He yelled and jumped onto Kagome giving her hug, that had she still been mortal, would have popped her head like a cheap

party ballon.

"It's nice to see you to Souta, but I ne-nee-need you to let g-go-go!" Kagome gasped out, Souta relaxed his hold on her, the other immortals were now wary of this child,

he must be some kind of immortal hit-man! Was what they all thought, save Inuyasha, who now just thought he was going to now sleep with a sword under his pillow.

They all got inside and they explaned what happened, by the end of it Mrs.Higurashi had stars in her eyes, "Now my babay really is the most beautiful girl in the world, not

that you weren't before, but now...Kagome, I am so proud of you honey, you are the best daughter a mother could ask for, loving, kind, understanding...you were always

a goddess to me my little girl." Kagome and the others had tears welling up in their eyes by the end of this, "Mom, when dad left you for that other woman, you could have

broken down, but you stayed strong for me and Souta, so as a reward, I am going to give you the perfect man." Kagome's mother gasped "Kagome, that's okay. real-"

"Mom I'm doing this weather you like it or not so deal with it." Kagome took her mother by her hand and led her outside. The others followed, they walked till they reached

the very end of the shrine, they all stood in front of large fountain, on the top of it was statue of a man with angel wings. Kagome looked at Sango, and Sesshoumaru,

the other immortals had followed them to see what was going to happen. "Sango, I am going to bring this statue to life but I want you and Sesshoumaru to give him certain

traits, please?" They nodded and walked forward.

Kagome lifted her hand to the sky and started to chant. "Statue of stone, damned to spend eternity alone, I give you the

chance to love another, to be free, will you take this woman hand in hand, or be forced to forever stand?" There was a pregnat pause, when all of a sudden the statue glowed

and the stone became flesh. "Now Sango, what I ask is that you give this man wisdom that could almost rival yours, and inner beauty. Sango nodded and swepped her hand above the fallen man, he glowed a deep blue and then was normal once more. "Sesshoumaru, I ask you to make him like a king, in the ways to be fair and a loyal and just ruler of my house." Sesshoumaru nodded and sent a small wave of magic to the man. "Now it is my turn. Man that was once stone, I give unto you outer beauty un-compared

by any other mortal man, I give you the ability to be most sexual being around, but true to your wife." She sent out a beam of purple light to him. He glowed and stood up,

he was suddenely dressed in long white toga, he had long flowing black hair that looked like it was made of silk, he had tan skin and had the body of a god, litterely, he had

warm brown eyes, and had a permanet innocent grin, his innocent but mature ways made him enought to make even Kagome blush.

She turned to her mother to find her starring in shock at the man. He was perfect..."Mom its your turn now." "Huh?" Kagome sent out a wave of power and suddenely made

her mother as beautiful as she was.

Her mother could now pass as her twin, except she looked to be 25, Kagome looked to be 20, and that her mothers hair reached her knee's, and it was a deep crimson.

Over the next few days the new immortals sat around chatting, Souta was now the immortal of a river called the Junsei mizu, (Made up, it means pure water.)

Kagome's grandfather was now daemon, a greek demon of the undeworld, a good one, with the power to see the future, his job was to warn mortals of future bad events to

protect them.

They were talking when Kagome all of a sudden felt a weird tug, "What the-?" But she was cut off as she was suddenely gone, in the flare of pale pink mist.

When Kagome finally opened her eyes she was in front of a little girl, no older than five or six, and she was crying, and was covered in many bruises. Calmly she bent

down tillted the girls head upward to face her. "Are you the one who called for me?" The little girl nodded her head, still crying. "Why? And what has harmed you little one?"

Asked Kagome. "My mommy and my daddy, they say I'm not worthy...they say I'm just a mistake, that everythings my fault!" She started to sob, Kagome drew her close.

"Can you wait here for a little while? I promise I'll be right back, okay?" The little girl just mumbled out a yes before she went back to her body racking tears. Kagome stood

and walked out to find a man and a woman drunk, the smell of alchol burning her delicate nose. "You dare harm a child? And you dare take such a sacred things to the

gods,(Wine, its sacred to them and they have a abused it. It's go time.) and defiled it with such stupidty and heresey?" The man and the woman jumped in shock they started yelling incoherent words when the man finally took out a pistol and shot at Kagome, okay, now it was personal.

"You dare attack me? For this you shall pay, espicaly for harming your gift of love, your own child." Kagome started to glow a deep, deep crimson. "Let evil cruelty, and evil

ways, follow these villans far all their days,reverse the torment they create, let it turn on them with a crueler face." They started to shriek in pain.

Kagome willed herself to be back in the same room as the little girl. She opened her eyes and she was, she picked up the sobbing little girl, knowing that it was not the little girls own will that summoned her, but the little girls blood, this girl had been adopted, or kiddnapped, she could not tell, but could tell that her blood was different from

that of those fowl excuess for parents. What was so special about her? She was a demi goddess, though it was faint, she had the blood of a goddess flowing in her vains,

to faint to tell what kind, but by the little girls unnatural beauty, she guessed she was decended from the orginal Aphrodite. Kagome willed her self and the little gilr back to

the shrine. She met up with the others there and told them of what happened. "How horrible...the poor child." Said Kun-loon,(Kagome's mother.) Yatoshi(The statue made man.) nodded and pulled Kun-loon close.

Kagome tucked the little girl into her bed later that night and went to sleep, un-aware that a certain pair of crimson eyes watched her from outside her window.


	4. Mystery number 1

A/N-Yo, guys I'm back! I am really inspired about this story, so much that I am writting when I really should be packing (I'm moving.) So yeah...if anyone has a idea please let

me know, I am glad to here them, I want to here them really, I do. Okay, so...I plan on doing this story for a while, so keep reading! You can review if you want, it is YOUR

choice after all. Okay...well bye!

Kagome was almost asleep when she felt a surge of demonic energy, she kept her eye's closed but she was aware of where the demon was, what kind it was, and if it was evil or good.

"Hm...a koorime, good, and not to bad looking. She started to focus on what she was going to do, she new the koorime was good, but she wanted to tease him.

She suddenely sat bolt up right and evaperated. Pale pink mist swirled were she had one been, he used his demonic nose to see if what had caused her to leave

was some dark magic.

"You know it's not nice to spy on someone when their sleeping, wouldn't you agree?" She said from right behind him. For the first time in a long time Hiei jumped in fright,

how did he not sense the onna behind him?

"I have a name you know, and its not onna, its Kagome. You didn't sense me because I didn't want you too. Any other questions?"

Hiei just sent her a glare. "Oh, well I read your mind because I could tell you wouldn't talk so why not just get it out of you in a easier way?" Hiei nodded his consent,

he himself did that alot with the team because the were to much of baka's enough to talk. "So, what's your name?" "Hn, why don't you just read my mind and find out?"

Kagome sighed, why did demons have to be sooooo darn hard to work with! "Because I want to here you tell me your name." "Hn, Hiei." Kagome smiled. "I like that name

Hiei...it suits you." "As does Kagome, goddess." (the last part of her name, gome, means protected by the gods.) Kagome gasped. "Ho-how did you sense that?" "Simple

really, you let your mental shield down when you read my mind. Your good but you need practice." "And I suppose you'll be the one to teach me?" Hiei was about to protest when a pair of delicate arms wrapped around him, and he felt a pair of soft lips come in contact with his skin. "Thank you Hiei the Koorime. I know you are a forbiden child,but would you mind coming into my home?" Hiei was once again stunned, was that going to stop any time soon? Hiei hated to be surprised.

Kagome drug Hiei inside, and they started to talk. Hiei's talking was getting more and more scarce, for fear that he would blurt out that he like her, more than he had ever

liked anyone, more than he liked Yukina, but the emoiten he was feeling for her was far from what he felt for Yukina...it was what the humans called...love.

"I must be going, my friends will wonder were I have been." Hiei said in a way that was not his own, it was a tone filled with kindness. "Okay, well I'll see you later."

Hiei left. When he got back to the office

(Hiei's P.O.V.)

"Hiei, did you find the goddess?" "Yes." "What was her name and what was her poistion over?" "Kagome and she is the goddess of love and beauty."

(A/N- Hiei is not a spy, he is just finding the goddess and gods for Koenma, he told Kagome this and she is okay with it, she is telling the other deity's now while Hiei is

talking to Koenma. How do I know this? I'm the Auther! I can do what ever I want! MUWHAHAHA!)

Hiei and Koenma continued to talk, the others eventually showed up. "Hey, where is the baka?" Asked Yusuke. "I don't know but you need to find him, your next mission

requires his super sensetive awareness." They nodded, "Can Botan open a portal for us?" "Yes. BOTAN! I NEED YOU! COME HERE!" They waited a few more minutes, and right when Koenma was about to yell again when George walked in. "Koenma sir, Botan is not here. She left earlier, she said she had some personal buisness that she nedded to attened to."

Koenma just nodded. He waved his hand and a portal formed, they jumped through and landed in front of Kuwabara's house. Yusuke went up and knocked on the door, there was no answer, he knocked agian and this time Shizuru answered. They all gasped and stepped back, Shizuru had been crying, it was apparent by her red puffy eyes and constant hiccups. "What's wrong Shizuru?" Kurama was the first one to speak. "It's Kuwabara, he's missing, he has been gone for three weeks,( It has been a while sence they came back from the warring states era.)

They gave Shizuru a weird look, could it be? No! It couldn't be possible, Kuwabara couldn't be one of the ones turned into a...a god could he?


End file.
